


Vera Amoris

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fuckin witches, witches motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: alaska’s a brand new witch in town, who doesn’t know the other witches yet. after getting tricked by the evil phi phi to drink a potion she shouldn’t drink, jinkx rushes her to the town potion master, sharon, for help.





	Vera Amoris

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - every time I get an idea for a short oneshot, it ends up being five pages long with size ten writing and 1cm margins on microsoft word. Why am I incapable of short oneshots? Who knows. Anyway, here’s a little touch of magic (ow! in this world obsessed with science. I’ll be your carol anne, I’ll be your pentagram…)  
> Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!
> 
> ^^ this is the artificialqueens a/n that i wrote at the time. this was written and posted nov 11th 2016

Jinkx burst into the spirit room, her chest heaving from running and her hat lopsided on her peculiar orange hair. The spirit room was strictly out-of-bounds unless it was urgent, so Jinkx took a moment to breathe it all in. It smelt like smoke, and the whole room was dimly lit with nothing but a few flickering candles. Mahogany decorated the walls and floor, and with the burnished iron encasing every tiny window and doorframe, it certainly was an enchanting sight. Potion bottles filled with mysterious liquids lined the walls, along with leather-bound spell books and various evil-looking memorabilia. It was breath-taking but slightly terrifying.

Jinkx nearly tripped over an object she didn’t see, which turned out to be a black cat. It yelped and ran away from her, and she stumbled backwards from the surprise.

“Needles? I need your help, it’s an emergency!” She said, in a shrill voice.

The witch at the back of the room had her back to her. She was wearing a tight, ebony lace dress that landed beautifully at her feet, and her hair was half-white, half-black. The commotion sparked no reaction out of her; she simply closed the book that was in her hands and turned with bewitching grace.

“I thought I told you to stay away from my craft whenever possible, Jinkx Monsoon.” She admonished smoothly.

Jinkx flushed as Sharon began to make her way towards her. The two witches differed so much in style and craft that Jinkx often felt inadequate stood next to her. Sharon was looking evilly glamorous, her entire look put-together and sensual, whereas Jinkx was feeling frumpy and foolish in her striped tights, ragged skirt and uneven hat. Whilst Sharon was a potion and spirit master, able to create horrifying concoctions and communicate with and manipulate the deceased, Jinkx was a charm and divination master – she could cast spells using ancient incantations and rhymes, and see into the past and future.

“What’s the emergency?” Sharon asked her.

“It’s Alaska.” She responded.

Sharon raised an eyebrow, suddenly concerned. “Thunderfuck?”

“The new witch.” Jinkx confirmed.

The ghost of a smile chased its way onto Sharon’s face. “The one with no idea how to control her powers.”

Sharon’s cruel cackle echoed through the small room. Alaska’s first impression on the rest of the witches was less-than stellar. In order to be inducted into the highly secret witch town, you had to prove your power to the panel of ‘superstars’ – witches who were undisputedly the best at their craft. Sharon was one of them, a hugely respected and feared member, and Jinkx had been newly elected despite her doubts. Alaska had showcased her unique shape-shifting abilities to the panel, and was doing marvellously until her final transition. She’d been various different animals and humans too, but her final serpentine transformation had left her with scaly skin once she tried to change back. When she finally managed to change back, her cheeks were burning and she quickly excused herself. She’d been accepted by the panel, but not after a long line of laughter.

“Don’t be mean, Needles.” Jinkx chided her. “The rest of her looks were flawless.”

“Agreed.” Sharon said, surprising Jinkx. “But it was funny seeing her as the queen of snakes. I’ve seen what she can do before, I know it was just a mishap.”

Had they met before? Sharon’s cryptic words and confusingly eloquent way of speaking was too much for her to comprehend. Skipping the questions formulating in her head, Jinkx decided to jump forwards into the more pressing matters at hand.

“Needles, anyway, I need your help. Alaska took a potion.”

Sharon’s eyes snapped open, and her brow furrowed angrily. For a few moments, she did nothing but stare at Jinkx in fury.

“How-” She began, almost spitting in repressed rage. She took a deep breath, her dimpled chin jutting forwards and her jaw clenched.

“What potion, where did she get it, and when.”

None of those words were questions. Jinkx swallowed.

“I don’t know where she got it or when she took it. I just know that…” She paused.

“Yes, Jinkx Monsoon?” Sharon demanded impatiently.

“Phi Phi was involved.” She stammered.

Jinkx waited for Sharon to explode. She could see all the signs on the witch’s face and body language – jaw tight, eyes gleaming, fists balled, posture rigid. Sharon started to mutter under her breath; an unintelligible mantra that she repeated until she had regained her composure.

It was no secret that Sharon and Phi Phi disliked each other. Phi Phi was an enchantress, able to influence and sometimes control others using nothing but her voice. When she was trying to join the town, the rest of the panel were taken with her – lulled by her powerful voice – but having a similar power only with the dead, it didn’t affect Sharon. She argued passionately that Phi Phi was nothing but a good speaker, and since her acceptance and arrival she had been notoriously disliked for her attitude and manipulative nature. The two opposing witches had had a great many heated arguments, much to the entertainment of the other witches.

“Goddamn it, Alaska.” Sharon murmured, almost but not quite inaudibly. “Always getting yourself in trouble.”

She coughed. “How did no one see Phi Phi? Did no one have their eye on Alaska?”

“I think she coaxed her away.” Jinkx supplied.

“Is she here?” Sharon asked. “Alaska, I mean.”

“Yeah.”

Jinkx wrestled with the skinny witch and shoved her forwards. A complete contrast to her usual, non-threatening look, she was snarling and spitting, her eyes the same shade of black as Sharon’s infamous lipstick and her hair matted and bedraggled. Her body writhed and twisted as she found herself on the floor of the spirit room, jolting and fitting. Sharon sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth as Jinkx watched Alaska, filled with a feeling that could only be described as dread.

“Spiritus exercitus.” Sharon muttered, and cursed.

She began to move quickly, abandoning Alaska on the floor and rifling through the glowing potion bottles on the shelf at the back of the room.

“Is that the potion?” Jinkx questioned nervously.

“Yes. It means she’s been possessed by a fucking demon.” Sharon said shortly. “It’s extremely dangerous, for one. The cure is temperamental. And what’s worse, it takes four fucking years to make. So Phi Phi O’Hara better be ready for me to give her a one-way ticket to the spirit world for not only stealing from me but wasting my hard work.” She seethed.

Alaska made a choking sound, her throat clearly hoarse.

“How do you cure it?”

Continuing to look through the collection of ghastly-looking liquids, Sharon responded to her.

“You have to use a bit of vita siccitatis, to expel the demon. A specific amount of moralis to restore the levels of good and bad inside her. And the trickiest part, a mere hint of vera amoris, to ensure nothing is left behind.”

Pulling out three oddly-shaped bottles, filled with liquids in vivid green, blue and purple, Sharon let out a breath.

“It’s a bitch to control and very intricate. If you use too much vera amoris then, well… it’s not disastrous but could potentially be embarrassing. Vita siccitatis could kill her if too much is used.”

Fear, like icy old fingers, gripped Jinkx’s heart. She hadn’t known Alaska long – around a week of nothing but small talk – but she was funny and friendly enough.

Sharon walked towards Alaska’s convulsing body and placed the three bottles near her. Then, to Jinkx’s shock, she lowered herself so she was hovering over Alaska. Her arms pinned Alaska’s against the floor, and the proximity of her shapely body to Alaska’s meant the youngest queen couldn’t move at all, effectively subduing her. If it wasn’t for the desperate situation, Jinkx might have mistaken the position for something else entirely.

She pulled the stopper out of the first potion. It was a putrid green, fizzing as it opened, and smelt like cut grass and fresh air. Sharon gagged and moved it away from her face momentarily as it bubbled.

“Vita siccitatis.” She stated, with amusing distaste. “The potion of life. Not my thing it all.”

Whether it was a reference at Sharon’s macabre style or her craft, Jinkx didn’t know, but she let out a weak laugh. Sharon fell silent as she moved closer to Alaska’s now-still body, meticulously dripping the thin green potion past her painted lips. The two witches’ bodies were so close that they were touching, but Sharon either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Jinkx watched with baited breath as she quickly moved the bottle upright, so too much didn’t slip into Alaska’s mouth.

Alaska bolted upright, her eyes wide, and Jinkx screamed. Sharon was still on top of her, but when she pushed her down this time, it was tender and gentle; a side of Sharon that Jinkx was positive no one had ever seen. Alaska coughed, and a wisp of what looked like scarlet smoke curled from her lips and dissipated. Jinkx sighed in relief, but Sharon held up a hand to silence her.

“Don’t celebrate yet.” She warned. “She won’t die now, but things could still go wrong.”

The second potion, moralis, was a vibrant azure colour, like a jewel. It was thicker; viscous and smooth like honey.

“Are there any dangers with this one?” Jinkx said. “I love the colour.”

Sharon flashed a rare smile in Jinkx’s direction. “No. Well, it can make you insufferable, because it controls morality. So it can make you all holier-than-thou, but I won’t let that happen.”

Jinkx nodded.

“What colour is it to you, anyway?” She asked, interested.

“Blue.” Jinkx answered, confused. “Like a jewel. Is it different for you?”

“It’s different for everyone.” The older witch explained. “Based on how moral, or rather how good, you are. It’s black for me, because I have no morals.”  
She cackled.

This potion seemed easier for Sharon to measure out and control. A few seconds of silence passed, Sharon’s body trembling from being positioned so close to Alaska’s, before she stopped up the second bottle and turned to Jinkx.

“Last potion?” Jinkx tried hopefully.

Sharon was sweating. Jinkx realised with a jolt that – like when any witch used their powers in some way – it was draining her. She ran a potions store for witches to use, basic potions that just cured minor ailments or boosted confidence. They took no effort for Sharon to make, so they had no effect on her when people used them, but potions that took days, weeks or months and years of toil to make weren’t sold in the store and had to be specifically requested, because of the toll it would take on her. Jinkx had hardly realised, since she’d never seen Sharon use important potions before, but it was hitting her hard. She was trembling.

“Y-yeah.” She managed. “Vera amoris. It’s a love potion.”

Jinkx almost gagged. “What?!”

Sharon laughed feebly. “I’ll need to measure this one out carefully. It’s used to chase away any remnants of the demon, since they thrive on evil and hate love. However, if it goes wrong…”

Jinkx began to play with the frayed edge of her skirt. “She’ll fall in love with someone?”

“Not exactly. She’ll get a loose tongue, really. It’ll wear off after two minutes to a week, depending on how badly I fuck up. She’ll just talk about who she loves nonstop, like a constant declaration of adoration. It can be pretty embarrassing, especially as she’ll remember it.”  
Sharon grimaced. “But I don’t plan to fuck up, so she should just be unharmed by it.”

Purple was a royal colour, and much prettier than the other two, so Jinkx was the most taken by vera amoris and the gilded heart-shaped bottle it came in. Sharon carefully opened the top, and the scent immediately filled the room.

“What can you smell, Jinkx?” Sharon asked, a hint of teasing in her voice that Jinkx didn’t notice until too late.

“Flowers… and this jasmine perfume… and- hey!”

Sharon burst into her witchy cackle of a laugh. “I never thought you’d fall for that!” She screeched.

Jinkx blushed furiously. “I-” She stammered, giggling.

“Ivy, huh?” Sharon noted, an eyebrow raised.

When the younger queen didn’t respond, Sharon laughed again.

“Your silence tells me everything.”

“What does it smell like for you, then? If you tricked me, then I can ask you.” Jinkx retorted, sticking out her tongue. She wasn’t sure why, but Sharon didn’t seem so intimidating anymore.

“Fine.” Sharon relented, smiling. “Since I know you won’t be able to guess it. I can smell… vanilla. A dull, musky perfume scent that’s slightly sweet. Warmth. A hint of nail polish, which is slightly unpleasant but intoxicating all the same.”

She smiled smugly, knowing that Jinkx was racking her brain for ideas. Who was she talking about? Jinkx knew every witch in the town, and none of them smelt like that. It was strange enough to attempt to identify someone by their smell, but it was a trait amongst witches that each one had their own specific scent. There was no way to describe that scent, but along with it there was usually a mix of others – like in Jinkx’s case, with Ivy’s perfume and flowers that she loved so dearly. She still couldn’t believe Sharon had gotten that out of her. That witch.

Sharon had stood up and retrieved a measuring device, that appeared to be a miniscule golden spoon attached to a rigging system and chain. She lowered it into the potion bottle, took out the required amount, and with slightly shaky hands gave it to Alaska, who was lying still.

Repeating the process again, Jinkx watched Sharon working. It really was fascinating to watch a witch at her craft. No wonder Sharon was so widely admired. Even if she was controversial and definitely not a people-pleaser, the witch had talent.

“Fuck.” She whispered.

“Needles?”

Sharon carefully moved herself so she was no longer laying over Alaska and struggled to her feet, gripping the table for support.

“C-chair,” She breathed, and Jinkx sprang into action. She dived across the room, dragging a stool from the opposite end of the room over to the fellow witch, who looked like she was about to pass out. Her cat leapt onto her lap, and she idly began to stroke her black fur.

“Did you use too much?” Jinkx asked.

She felt a lot more comfortable now. Moving away from the door, where she’d been awkwardly hovering for almost an hour, she pulled up a stool and walked further into the room, closer to Sharon and less worried about Alaska, who was still calm and passed out on the floor. Her eyes were no longer black, and she looked relaxed, which was probably helping Jinkx. That, and the fact that this was the first time she’d really ever spoken to Sharon for more than a brief minute.

“Yeah.” She admitted. “Only a little, so she’ll be fine after like, two minutes. But things could get embarrassing for her, spilling her secrets. She’ll be pretty nonsensical and crazy for a while.”

Pursing her lips, Jinkx looked down at Alaska. “Will she wake up soon?”

“Any second now.” Sharon ran a manicured hand through her long hair. “And then, once she’s okay and recovered, I’m going to send Phi Phi somewhere that even my powers won’t be able to bring her back from.”

Jinkx made a mental note not to get on Sharon’s bad side.

Opening her mouth to speak again, the words got caught in Jinkx’s throat and she stopped. Her eyes travelling over to Sharon, whose usually-harsh features looked softer in the candlelight. Her gaze was directed at Alaska.

“Ugh…” Alaska groaned, her thick eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. “My head…”

Jinkx ran to Alaska’s side, kneeling by her side. The blonde queen pulled herself into a sitting position, staring around the dark room in confusion.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Alaska.” Jinkx told her. “Phi Phi gave you a potion, but you’re alright now. The potion witch managed to save you. You might remember her from your induction, her name is Shar-”

Alaska blinked, moving sluggishly. “Sharon Needles.”

Directing a confused look at Sharon, the macabre witch closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them.

“I knew Alaska… back in Pittsburgh. Before I was found out to be a witch.” She confessed. “I was vying for her to be let in because I knew she was a witch, and a powerful one. We were friends.”

So they knew each other? Jinkx’s mouth fell open. It had been a long, stressful day, but this strangeness was taking the crown as far as she was concerned.

“Sharon Needles.” Alaska croaked again. “She’s… she’s a great witch. Talented. Intelligent.”

Maybe it was the candlelight, but Jinkx could’ve sworn Sharon Needles was blushing.

“So funny too. She always tells jokes that offend people, but they’re hilarious. Her big, annoying loud-mouth gets her into trouble.”

All too quickly, Jinkx realised what was happening, and struggled to hold her laughter in. The love potion was taking effect.

“She’s reading you into the ground, Needles.” Jinkx joked, giggling. “Big, annoying loud-mouth. I’ve never heard you described more accurately.”

Sharon laughed, and yes, she was definitely blushing. “Shut up, Jinkxy.”

“Pretty, too. Beautiful.”

It was getting increasingly hard for Jinkx to restrain the laughter that was building up inside her – especially when she heard Sharon squeak.

“She has those stupidly big hot-dog lips and gorgeous makeup. Don’t you think she’s pretty?” Alaska drawled, her eyes glazed with the tell-tale purple sheen of the potion.

“Sure.” Jinkx agreed, far too amused for her own good. Sharon lightly smacked the side of her head.

Alaska started to drift into a slumber again, mumbling about Sharon’s body as her eyes began to close. When she lay back down, her parted pink lips finally ending their ramble about Sharon, Jinkx climbed to her feet and regarded the older witch.

“Not a word.” Sharon warned, but there was no malice in her words. Her stare had softened considerable since Alaska had awoken.

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” Jinkx defended herself, smiling.

She threw her arms around Sharon, enveloping her in a hug; something she would never have considered doing only a few hours before.

“Thanks for helping Alaska, Sharon. I think we both got something good out of this.” She said sincerely.

Sharon grinned. “No problem, Jinkxy. Will you watch her for a while? Keep her here if you want, I trust you not to touch anything.”

“Going somewhere?”

“I have a certain enchantress to go and kill.”

-

Evening came quickly, and around half of the village was gathered in the square, their interest piqued. Sharon had stormed out to find Phi Phi in the town centre on her own, and had began to argue with her about the stolen potions and drugging. They’d only been going at it for a minute or two when Jinkx and Alaska joined the crowd – after having laughed about Alaska’s duped confessions.

“YOU TOUCH MY FUCKING POTIONS AGAIN, OR TRY AND USE THEM ON ANY OF THESE WITCHES, AND I’LL SEND YOU TO A REALM ONLY I HAVE CONTROL OVER. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY AND HURT ALASKA LIKE THAT?! GOOD LUCK TALKING YOUR WAY OUT OF THAT ONE, YOU TIRED-ASS ENCHANTRESS!”

“TIRED-ASS ENCHANTRESS?! WELL AT LEAST I AM AN ENCHANTRESS, BITCH! GO BACK TO THE 1600S WHERE YOU BELONG!”

Jinkx nudged Alaska, who was watching the argument with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“I think you should maybe try and slip some of that vera amoris to Sharon. I’m pretty sure I know who she’d be babbling about.” She teased.

Alaska pushed her, grinning. “Phi Phi, definitely.” She joked, though she pulled a face at the enchantress’s name.

“She’d kill you if you used her potions, like she’s threatening to do to Phi Phi, but it’d be funny to hear her talking about her love for you.”

As luck would have it, a potion wasn’t needed for that to happen. All it took was time. No shapeshifting or potion-making necessary this time.


End file.
